Wild Kratts in the Brickleberry park
by Dispatching Kratt
Summary: When exploration of animals in the Brickleberry park is going to be very stupid. Rated T for vulgar language.


"Do you see the bears in the distance?" Chris asked when he stood up on the hill and with binocular he watched local animals. The bears in the background frightened the hunter, took his rifle, and the man was now running out of the forest. He wore his green shirt and he currently also wore his suit of the animal power. Martin meanwhile, with a suit of Animal power tried to save eagle's eggs before fell from tree. It was day and Sun shone so intensively. There wasn't only normal woods. This was in Brickleberry park. Tortuga stood nearby and Aviva, Koki and Jamie Z were now working on something which they called _"You haven't see it."_

The reporter who joined this for new reportage about American wildlife immidiametly ruined Chris's ideas about how wild is here.

"Chris Kratt and what a bear cub who is walking as a man?" reporter said and he pointed on a small bear cub which stood near them.

Chris immidiametly postponed binocular, he looked down then barked; "WHAT THE F*CK?!" which instantly his brother came here. The greeting was also unpleaseant. Some man, who lived in trailer with shotgun chased his brother and he called; "It's in my ass that you're exploring the animals here! Get out of my fucking lawn!" (If you watched Brickleberry, you know that guy was Bobby)

Martin postponed disc of animal power (Bald Eagle) after he saved the eggs and he came to his brother. He punched him so strongly until Chris annoyed.

"Why you screamed like that? You sounded like from some bad series." Martin said and he patted his shoulder

"So look down you blonde splendor." the man's voice was heard again and Martin looked down.

"Talking bear?!" he barked

"And what's weird on it? You are surely homo." that bear said and he pointed on Martin then he pointed on Chris then he said; "And your dick surely smoked some girls what behave like those fucked fairy tales when you look as T.J. Miller."

Just when both brothers were thinking what's going on, so came here elderly park manager. He had blonde hair and moustache as Martin and he wore white suit of park manager with badge of Brickleberry park- green tree.

"I heard about you! Welcome to Brickleberry. I'm Woody Johnson and here I'm bossing. My people will welcome your people." he introduced and he shaked hands with both brothers

"And what the hell is this?" Chris asked and he pointed at that bear cub "He is talking and he should not talk."

"Stop complaining or I'll kick your ass in that green shit." bear cub said again.

"That's okay. This is Malloy." Woody said and he with brothers turned

Malloy at the moment shot with M7 to the ground to drive away so-called 'Raccoon gangsters' who tried to stole his chips and similarly and he called; "This will not work again you scums!"

Both brothers swallowed. Aviva barely came here and she said; "Your new discs of animal powers are on one hundred percent functional. You do not want to try them boys?"

Chris turned, he smiled and he said; "Nothing happens Av."

Chris a little blushed. He loved her but he did not revealed his deep feelings to her.

Malloy stopped shooting on scared raccoons and he said; "They have a brothel in their ship?"

Woody kneeled and he rebuked him.

"Malloy be a little decent. They are partners of our park's project. You know what I told you about weapons. When you are not a administrator of the park you can't-"

"Sorry then, that I see some woman behind them. I just wanted to clear accounts with hopes of those bastards."

"Chris, I hear someone talking behind you." Aviva said. Chris at that moment realized, that this is Malloy. If they had this collection in their park, so it can not cooperate. Talking bear could be dealt with but Malloy was also something like a furry cube criminal who is talking like as a man and who live in a national park.

Chris grabbed her hand and said; "You know you're very beautiful."

"Seriously?" she asked when Chris led her to the _Tortuga_

"I think we should get to know about each other."

"I think it will be better if we will explore the animals in Yukon or North Woods than here." Martin added and he said to himself _No, please. They flirt together._ _She is mine brother._

All three were in a moment gone and it was seen flying _Tortuga_.

Denzel who saw this whined and he came here.

"Woody, who were these guys?"

"Some inventors interested about animals. They drive here to explore them in a friendly way. They were agreed with our park to help protect the animals but Malloy had expelled them before project could began. And they did not seen everything yet."

Then Malloy inserted himself into it.

"They were some assholes suited as Green Lantern. One was green and he looked like T.J.Miller, second was blue. Enough?"

"Steve has a bad luck that he did not see this. And Connie with Ethel also due to work on this cancelled project, they did not know it is cancelled. They all three had a fucking bad luck."

Maloy throwed out M7 assault gun and he said; "I'm going to deal with those kids on my shooter."

Denzel and Woody shrugged.

"Can you help make a reportage about American national parks?" reporter asked

Denzel went out and he said; "Fuck you!"

 _There is a reference to the document called 'North Woods Law' and it's on Animal Planet. I saw it before I wrote this crazy crossover._


End file.
